


haunted hotels (and the act of falling in love)

by impossibleaims



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, Haunted House, Panic Attacks, idk what else to put here, scared, scared of ghosts, shea is just v scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleaims/pseuds/impossibleaims
Summary: shea and sasha are on tour, and when met with a haunted hotel shea begins to panic. luckily, sasha is there to help.





	haunted hotels (and the act of falling in love)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and it’s trash pahaha so please excuse that. 
> 
> lower case intended, enjoy!
> 
> -impossibleaims x

as soon as the coach pulled up, sasha could tell there was something wrong with her best friend. shea's shoulders were rigid, her fingers gripping into her jeans and the way her face paled slightly. sasha eyes trailed all around the hotel on her left, although she personally couldn't see anything wrong with it. 

when they got to the front desk and collected their room key, the man at reception smiled brightly and said "we have to inform you that there has been some reports of the hotel being haunted, but there's nothing to worry about!"

maybe sasha should have noticed the way shea's breathing picked up. or the way she twirled the key card anxiously in her hand. or even how her foot tapped insistently on the metal floor of the elevator. 

it took shea two times to get the key card working, fingers trembling ever so slightly. at this point sasha knew there was something wrong, but didn't want to pry. when they finally got the door open with a squeak, shea couldnt contain her anxieties after looking inside. she mumbled a quick "oh god," and let sasha enter first. 

the room was old, there was no doubt about it. dust littered the curtains, floorboards groaned as you walked across them and there was a slight chill to the air which sasha blamed on a drought. there was also only one bed. 

"i'll sleep on the chair," sasha said, putting her suitcase in the corner and grabbing some pillows. 

shea's eyebrows furrowed. "don't be stupid sasha, we'll share the bed. i don't mind" it wasn't a lie exactly, in fact she would have preferred her to sleep in the bed. 

after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence in which sasha tried to unpack and shea anxiously glanced around the room, sasha tried to lighten the mood. 

"must have been on a bit of a budget right?" 

a pause. 

"do you think this place is really... haunted?"

blue eyes met scared brown ones just as sashas hand collided with shea's. she gave a comforting smile whilst squeezing her hand. "you'll be fine as long as you've got me." sasha confidently said. 

they both got to unpacking, shea jumping at every shadow and slight noise. 

a few hours later shea had seemed to have calmed down considerably. she stopped panicking at noises and hadn't seen anything spooky yet, so her and sasha sat next to each other on the bed, scrolling through twitter. 

@peppermint247: this place is too haunted for me, hope y'all have a good show tomorrow because i don't think i'll make it!😂😖

shea tensed again, showing the tweet to sasha, who rolled her eyes slightly. "you know how overdramatic peppermint can get. it's probably nothing. do you wanna call her?"

"please." shea mumbled, wringing her hands again in nervous tension and flinching as she heard the ring of the phone. 

"hello? sasha?" peppermints voice came through in a whisper. 

"yeah it's me, i'm here with shea. we saw your tweet, what's going on?"

"so much weird shit, doors closing by themselves, floorboards squeaking when there's no one on them. and..."

"go on?"

"and earlier today i heard what sounded like a child saying hello,"

from behind sasha she could hear shea's breath hitch and a slight whine which she failed to cover with a cough. 

"are you one hundred percent sure your not just imagining it? when your scared you can sometimes make yourself think you've heard something."

"sasha it was as clear as day, there is no way in hell that i imagined it." 

they talked for a little while longer to keep peppermint company, and after finally ending the call they decided to get ready for bed. 

shea and sasha were in the bathroom, washing their makeup off and brushing their teeth. that's when they heard it. 

"hello?"

shea whimpered, dropping her face wash and clutching onto sasha hand, jumping behind her. "please tell me you heard that too," her voice was trembling and uncertain, and sasha didn't know whether to lie to her or tell her the truth. in the end she went for the latter. 

"yeah. yeah, i heard it too." 

shea mumbled rushed obscenities under her breath as sasha snaked an arm around her waist, leading her into the main room. the room where the noise had come from. 

"uh, sash? sasha w-where are we going? i don-don't think this is a good idea?"

"we are going to bed. come on, i've got you." 

it took a bit of force and kind words to get the shaking shea into bed, but in the end they both were enveloped in the covers, shea still clinging to sasha like her life depended on it. 

footsteps could be heard and shea was convinced that she had seen a shadow in the doorway, but none of that was as scary as when the lights flickered out. 

another squeak from shea as she scrambled closer to sasha, hiding her head in her chest and mewling slightly. 

"your okay. we're okay. it's just a powercut. i've got you. go to sleep." sasha whispered comforting words into her ear and ran a hand through her hair sweetly. 

"sasha? if we die just know that i love you!" the words came out rushed and sasha pulled her closer. 

"i love you too shea. i'm not going anywhere."

when shea's breathing evened out and soft snores could be heard, sasha finally relaxed, falling into a deep sleep her self. 

when shea woke up in the morning she remembered what had happened the night before and reddened. as she looked around she realised it wasn't as scary now in the light. 

"morning!"

shea jumped, a yell escaping her lips and a blush growing on her face. 

"i'm sorry about last night," she mumbled, looking down in embarrassment. 

"hey," sasha reached down and rested a hand on her arm. "you had a right to be scared. it was scary!" just as sasha was about to get ready sheas words stopped her. 

"oh and sasha? i meant what i said last night." 

sasha smiled, walking back to the bed and leaning into shea, just as their lips met. 

"and so did i,"

with a wink, she went back into the bathroom, leaving shea a flustered mess.


End file.
